Les Neuf Danses du Bal de la Chute
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: 1981: Chute de Voldemort. Quelques scènes contemplatives qui gravitent autour de cette période. Une fic d'ambiance et expérimentale sur le concept des songfics.
1. Ouverture: Glorious Slow

**Les Neuf Danses du Bal de la Chute**

**Avant-Propos:**

Ceci une fic très...spéciale.

En fait, au début j'avais des pistes pour faire une fic sur les frères Dumbledore, qui se sont ensuite élargies à la période de troubles qui entoure la Première Chute de Voldemort. Finalement, j'ai préféré ne pas rester sur les deux Dumbledore, parce que ça me paraissait trop ardu et j'ai pu lire des passages de fic qui me suffisent sur ce point-là, en attendant que JKR précise tout ça si elle le fait un jour.  
Puis l'idée m'est venue d'utiliser le genre du song-fic, les one-shot qui tournent autour des paroles d'une chanson.

Sauf que j'avais déjà prévu plusieurs chapitres, et donc j'ai envisagé de faire chaque chapitre sur le concept d'une songfic.

Mais, je me suis demandée si j'avais le droit de recopier directement comme ça des paroles que je n'avais pas inventées... Et la Charte de (où je publie en premier) interdit en effet de recopier des paroles de chanson, ce qui a le mérite de respecter les droits d'auteur.  
Mais on ne me fait pas lâcher une idée si facilement ! J'ai donc contourné le problème en choisissant de traduire en français des chansons en anglais qui m'inspiraient pour construire mes chapitres.

Cela m'a obligé à éliminer des chansons françaises qui auraient parfois mieux convenu à la situation, mais cela m'a aussi permit, grâce à mes traductions très librement adaptées, d'essayer d'orienter les paroles vers la scène qui m'intéressait.

Le résultat n'est donc pas exactement une sonfic, mais plutôt une medley-fic, si on peut dire… Totalement expérimentale, c'est une fic "d'ambiance", assez sombre dans l'ensemble, et peut-être déroutante.

* * *

**Remerciements:** à **Wanderin (/u/984670/)**, ma relectrice préférée. 

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Ce **Slow Glorieux** est accompagné des paroles traduites et très librement adaptées de la chanson "**Dreaming**", du groupe **Pow Wow**.

* * *

**1 : Ouverture : Glorious Slow**

_"Karkaroff prit une profonde inspiration.  
– Il y avait Antonin Dolohov, dit-il. Je… je l'ai vu s'acharner sur d'innombrables Moldus et sur des… des opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
– Et vous l'avez aidé dans sa besogne, murmura Maugrey.  
– Nous avons déjà arrêté Dolohov, dit Croupton. Il a été capturé peu après vous."_

Tome 4, chapitre 30 (La Pensine)

_"Il faut vraiment **vouloir** la souffrance de l'autre, Potter!  
…  
– J'ai été et je reste la plus loyale servante du Maître des Ténèbres. C'est lui qui m'a appris à maîtriser les forces du Mal et je connais des sortilèges d'une telle puissance que tu ne seras jamais de taille à rivaliser avec moi, pauvre petit bonhomme…"_

Tome 5, chapitre 36 (Le seul qu'il ait jamais craint)

* * *

. 

Autour de moi, la bataille fait rage, mais nous sommes bien évidemment en position de force. C'est fou ce que ces idiots sont maladroits, ça en est pitoyable. Oh, ils s'acharnent, bien sûr, comme tous les autres.  
Il se croient héroïques, ces minables. Pauvres taches !  
Ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils sont une souillure à la magie, ces amoureux de moldus, Sang-de-Bourbe et autres Cracmols…  
Mais je suis confiante, un jour ou l'autre ils seront tous rayés de la carte jusqu'au dernier ; et c'est bien tout ce qu'ils méritent.

Non mais regardez-les, ces moins que rien ! Celui-ci hurle comme un goret, et elle, là, se bidonne comme une dératée. Aucune résistance, à peine quelques Doloris et ils perdent tous leurs moyens ! Et ça se prétend être des sorciers, ça ? Ha ! Laissez-moi rire!

Notre Maître est invincible, il sait ce qu'il fait, et j'aurai bientôt la satisfaction de vivre dans un monde beaucoup plus sain.

Pour l'heure, mes comparses ont terminé et transplanent sans plus attendre au lieu de la mission suivante. Ils connaissent mes goûts, ils me laissent toujours faire les finitions, j'adore ça.

Le dernier dégénéré de la maisonnée me contemple en haletant, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, tout hébété. Je l'observe froidement sans bouger, et le voilà qui se met à balbutier. Il bave et agite les mâchoires comme une carpe sortie de l'eau, c'est répugnant. Il baragouine un charabia que lui-même ne comprend même pas, à coup sûr.

Eh, qu'est-ce que tu crois, gros nase ? Que je vais te laisser la vie sauve ? Regarde bien, je vais me montrer encore plus charitable que ça : je vais abréger tes souffrances !

D'un ample mouvement théâtral, avec une lenteur calculée, je l'extermine avec emphase.  
Alors, je ressens une fois de plus cet instant fugace et extraordinairement intense, ce sentiment d'être toute puissante ! Une reine, une reine impériale !

_C'est exactement comme un rêve  
Je sais précisément ce que tu veux dire,  
Tu te sens comme une reine,  
Une reine encore en pleine jeunesse_

Mais, aussi rapidement que d'habitude, cette impression enivrante prend fin. En quelques coups de baguette rageurs, je désintègre les cadavres en petits tas de poussière perdus au milieu du formidable chaos. Je fais flotter la glorieuse Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel sans étoiles, et je vérifie une dernière fois qu'on les a tous eus, qu'il n'y a pas eu de témoins encombrants. On ne sait jamais, mieux vaut deux fois qu'une.  
Pas de doute, mission accomplie dans les règles de l'art.  
Je transplane à mon tour, forte de la double satisfaction du devoir accompli et du travail bien fait.

¤§¤§¤§¤

Allons, Cissy, calme-toi. Tu le savais, pourtant, que les parents avaient arrangé ce mariage depuis longtemps. Ils t'ont accordé un sursis, mais maintenant que Dolohov s'est fait prendre… Et puis tu ne lui crachais pas dessus, le Lucius, quand tu étais à Poudlard… Oh oui, les années de libertinage sont finies, ma belle, et ton cœur est à Azkaban, je sais bien; mais il faut savoir s'accommoder.  
Tu te complais dans le passé, arrête…

_C'étaient les jours de fleurs,  
Quand tout le monde t'aimait;  
C'étaient tes jours de gloire,  
Et le ciel était si bleu_

_Mais si les fleurs sont parties pour trop longtemps  
Rien ne peut t'empêcher de chanter cette chanson_

Oui, je me suis mariée avec Rodolphus, et alors? Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Un mariage d'amour ? C'est vrai, mais tu sais, c'était aussi pour leur couper l'herbe sous le pied, aux parents. J'ai presque trente ans, je ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre plus longtemps, ils auraient fini par s'en charger à ma place. Moi aussi, j'ai fait une croix sur ma vie de libertine… Mais je vais te dire une chose: si tu te débrouilles bien, ça ne t'empêche pas vraiment de continuer, pas vrai ? Et c'est bien aussi, d'en avoir un à toit toute seule, tu verras… Tu as encore de belles années devant toi, Cissy !  
Tu m'écoutes ? Non, ne compare pas Antonin à Rodolphus. Lui, il n'est pas faible au point de se laisser attraper comme un bleu. Mais oui, Dolohov était doué, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Je ne le perdrai pas ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!  
De toute façon, très bientôt il n'y aura plus de danger, nous aurons éliminé toute la vermine et le Ministère sera complètement infiltré ou corrompu… Quoi, Sirius ?! Cet immonde ingrat de traître à son sang n'osera jamais se retourner contre nous !

Tu en doutes ? Tu blasphèmes, ma chère ! Moi j'y crois ! Et Rodolphus ne se fera jamais arrêter, je te le dis !  
Pas dans la réalité ? Pas encore, soit… Mais mon rêve se réalisera, Cissy !

_Mon rêve, je veux juste me raccrocher à mon rêve,  
Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je crois:  
Traverser l'océan de ma crainte;  
C'est la vérité dans mon cœur_

Alors pour l'instant range-toi à leur décision, deviens une respectable épouse, tu verras que tu ne perdras pas ton temps… Et le jour viendra où tu pourras avoir tes rendez-vous galants en toute discrétion ! Patience, ma belle !

_Mais si tes amants sont partis pour trop longtemps  
Rien ne peut t'empêcher de chanter cette chanson_

Ce n'est qu'un incident de parcours, Cissy, relève-toi, la marche continue ! Nous avançons toujours, victorieux et glorieux aux côtés du Seigneur ! Nous ne connaîtrons pas d'autre déconvenue, je te le promets ! Plus rien ne nous arrêtera !

_Mon rêve, je veux juste me raccrocher à mon rêve,  
Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je crois:  
Traverser l'océan de ma peur;  
C'est la vérité dans mon cœur_

Oui, Narcissa, je te l'assure ! Notre cause est juste, nous purifierons le monde, sans que rien ne puisse nous arrêter !   
Nous vaincrons ! Toujours Pur !

_Il n'y a pas de nuages sur mon âme  
Il n'y aura pas de tristes nuages  
Aucune pluie ne tombera si je pleure  
Et tu ne pleureras pas  
C'est la vérité dans mon cœur_


	2. First Fall's Waltz

**Les Neuf Danses du Bal de la Chute**

**Remerciements:** à **Wanderin (/u/984670/)**, ma relectrice préférée.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Cette **Valse de la Première Chute** est accompagnée des paroles traduites et très librement adaptées de la chanson "**In the Crossfire**", du groupe **Starsailor**.

* * *

**2 : First Fall's Waltz**

_"Harry… C'est comme si je les avais tués, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Au dernier moment, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter à ma place, de faire de lui leur Gardien du Secret, au lieu de moi… C'est ma faute, je le sais… Le soir où ils ont été tués, j'ai voulu vérifier que Peter était toujours en sécurité, mais quand je suis arrivé dans sa cachette, il était parti. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, cependant. C'était bizarre. J'ai eu peur et je me suis précipité dans la maison de tes parents. Lorsque j'ai vu la maison détruite et leurs cadavres, j'ai compris ce que Peter avait fait. Ce que moi, j'avais fait, d'une certaine manière… acheva-t-il, la voix brisée."_

Tome 3, chapitre 19 (Le serviteur de Voldemort)

* * *

. 

Eh bien, Rusard et Hagrid se sont encore surpassés pour la décoration de la Grande Salle. Je crois bien qu'il n'y avait encore jamais eu autant de citrouilles évidées sur les tables un soir d'Halloween. Avec tous ces lampions, on ne risque pas de manquer de lumière ! Et les grappes flottantes de chandelles sont parfaites, comme d'habitude ; il faudra que je pense à remercier Flitwick. Oh, mais… Auraient-ils oublié les chauves-souris, comme la dernière fois ? Ah, non, les voilà qui entament leur ballet, juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Les élèves qui ne sont pas encore assis n'auront qu'à s'en prendre à eux-mêmes ! Ho, ho, cette petite vient de nous faire un joli feu d'artifice ! Allons, il ne faudrait quand même pas trop effrayer les enfants. J'adresse un petit signe à Hagrid : il a saisi le message, puisqu'il se met à souffler comme un oliphant **_(1)_** dans son sifflet à ultrasons. Les charmantes petites bestioles reprennent un peu d'altitude, et le festin peut à présent commencer.

Alors, voyons ce que les elfes nous ont mitonné... Ah! Purée de potirons, tout à fait de circonstance! Et je crois que je vais opter pour le canard à l'orange.  
C'était une bonne idée de fournir des pétards surprise, ils s'amusent comme des petits fous. Minerva est aussi raide qu'un vieux balai et me fusille du regard aussi souvent qu'elle l'ose. Eh, quoi! Il faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu, ce n'est pas Halloween tous les jours ! Ce serait plutôt All Hallow's Day, avec tous ces morts **_(2)_**.  
Qu'elle ne se plaigne pas trop : je n'ai pas organisé de bal depuis trop longtemps. Ah, je me souviens encore de cette troupe de squelettes dansants qui avaient inlassablement enchaîné les valses de Vienne, les polkas et les gigues endiablées jusqu'à bien plus de minuit…  
C'était avant la guerre, tout ça. Après Grindelwald, si je me souviens bien.

Hé, mais c'est bien ma baguette, que je sens frétiller dans ma poche ? Oui… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? On dirait qu'elle se tord plutôt qu'elle frémit. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien… Oh ! Le Fidelitas. Il est arrivé quelque chose qui a troublé le pacte magique. Dépêchons, c'est peut-être grave !

¤§¤§¤§¤

Wow, c'est vraiment géant, Halloween à Poudlard ! Dunbar joue les blasés, pourtant je suis sûr qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça, ce n'est que sa deuxième année, faudrait peut-être pas trop se payer nos têtes non plus. On a même pu faire une partie de bombardements aux bonbons à la menthe pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que la Gorgone McGonagall ne vienne nous réprimander tout en nous foudroyant du regard. Elle est très forte à ce jeu-là, et ce soir elle est en grande forme.  
Mais c'est pas grave, on s'est rattrapés sur les pétards surprise, j'ai trouvé un jeu de cartes magiques et un set de Bavboules en bronze. Mais j'aurais préféré tomber sur les pétards que Myron a ouvert : ce veinard a eu un freesby à dents de serpent et un gros sac de chocogrenouilles. Heureusement qu'il partage, je vais peut-être pouvoir compléter ma collection…  
Gwenog est en rogne, tout à l'heure elle a paniqué quand une chauve-souris s'est prise dans ses cheveux, elle l'a carrément fait exploser ! Faut pas la chercher, Gwenog ! N'empêche, ça lui apprendra à parader cheveux au vent, elle ferait mieux de porter un chapeau comme tout le monde. Tout ça parce qu'elle a intégré l'équipe de Quidditch alors qu'elle n'est qu'en deuxième année. Bon, d'accord, c'est une excellente batteuse et c'est un peu grâce à elle que l'équipe n'a perdu aucun match depuis le début de la saison, mais elle est parfois tellement ridicule, avec ses allures de troll mal dégrossi…  
Oh, oh… Elle aussi me fusille du regard, concentrons-nous plutôt sur le gratin de tomates à la crème. Chouette, Myron raconte sa blague du gobelin et de la harpie !

Hé, ma cabane en cheddar ! Les elfes auraient pu attendre un peu avant de faire disparaître le fromage – Oooh, des tartes à la mangue ! Ca doit être bon !  
Hmm, je préfère quand même le cake à l'ananas sanguin confit. Miam !  
Aïeuh ! Mais pourquoi il me balance son coude dans les côtes, Myron ?! Hein ? Dumbledore ? Ah oui, tiens, il s'en va… Ouh là, il est bien pâle… Espérons qu'il ne va pas encore revenir avec une mauvaise nouvelle…

¤§¤§¤§¤

Allez, c'est parti! Où est le levier d'invisibilité, déjà? Hop! J'ai bien pris les bonbons? La Bièraubeurre? La citrouille ricanante de chez Zonko? Il faut que je serre plus fort le ruban-surprise… J'espère que les sacoches de selles resteront bien fermées, cette fois!  
Okay, plein gaz!

James a beau dire, cette moto volante est bien mieux qu'un balai. Morgane, je suis déjà là? Mais c'est que je suis fichtrement en avance! Lily va encore râler. Remarque, ça pourrait être marrant, la dernière fois c'était vraiment folklo!  
Mais pour cette fois je vais plutôt passer voir Peter. Quelques bonbons lui feront bien plaisir, le goinfre. Dommage qu'il ait refusé l'invitation, ça l'aurait sorti un peu et l'Ordre pouvait nous assurer une escorte. Quel trouillard, ce pauvre Peter…

"Hey, Queudver! Des bonbons ou un sort, ha ha ha ha!"

Ben il est pas là? …Non, personne… Merlin, il s'est fait repérer!  
…Oh, minute, jobarbille… Tout est bien rangé, et c'est qu'il est maniaque, le bougre. La vaisselle est faite et essuyée. Il aurait changé d'avis? Bah, il a eu raison, puisqu'on l'avait invité, il n'est jamais trop tard pour se décider.  
Ce qui est embêtant, c'est qu'il n'a pas d'escorte, s'il est parti sur un coup de tête.

Hmm, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec cette armoire… La malle! Sa malle n'est plus là! Qu'est-ce que – oh non, il n'aurait quand même pas…  
Non, ce n'est pas possible!

¤§¤§¤§¤

Oh misère, quel désastre… Mais je n'arrive pas à être triste!  
Nom d'un ballongomme, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre! Hop, retour à mon bureau…

Fumseck, mon vieux, tu vas bien me rendre ce service… Ah, Marmorion, porte vite ça à Hagrid… Allons, messieurs dames, j'ai besoin de vous! Phineas, debout! Shepard, prévenez la RITM! Armando, allez au Ministère, voulez-vous? Allons, pressons!  
Ah, Fortarôme **_(3)_**, commandez-moi donc une coupe de fizwizbiz et un cornet citron!

¤§¤§¤§¤

Arg ! Tout le monde a sursauté, y a un truc qu'a pris feu sur la table des profs ! Ouf, McGonagall a l'air de trouver ça normal donc ça doit pas être grave. Marrant, elle agite une longue plume rouge pour attirer l'attention. Un peu idiot, elle voit bien que tout le monde est déjà tourné vers l'estrade.  
Elle a un tout petit bout de parchemin aux bords tout cramés, elle le déplie… Et elle le lit aussitôt à voix haute ! Sans même prendre le temps de le découvrir avant nous !

"Ce soir, le mage noir qui se fait appeler Lord V-Vold... – Vous-Savez-Qui – a été défait lors d'une tentative de meurtre, mettant ainsi un point final à la Guerre!  
Une semaine de vacances est décrétée à Poudlard, et il est fort probable que toute la communauté magique fasse de même."

Hourrah ! Oui, les grands ont raison : chantons, dansons ! Rions !  
Yeah ! La guerre est finie, LA GUERRE EST FINIE !! Terminée, la terreur ! Exit, la trouille d'ouvrir la _Gazette_ du matin ! Disparus, les soucis pour ceux qu'on aime ! Quand on sortira de l'école, on aura un avenir dans un monde en paix ! Hourrah !

Ha, ha, ha ! Je n'avais jamais vu rire McGonagall ! Mais pourquoi est-elle devenue si pâle ? Arg, Peeves fait éclater les citrouilles !

¤§¤§¤§¤

Oh Merlin… Enfer et damnation! La Marque, malheur, la Marque des Ténèbres! Le chaos, la fumée, l'âcre pestilence de la mort, les cendres, les cendres, la douleur, la douleur qui rend fou et plus rien d'autre!  
Je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible, pas comme ça, pas James, pas Lily! Non! Non!

…Hein? Ah oui, le petit… Bien sûr, Hagrid, prend ma moto, si tu savais comme je m'en fiche… Mais puisque je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas! Oh, tu peux bien la garder, pour ce que ça changera… Eh bien fais comme tu veux, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi seul… Seul avec ma douleur…

La guerre est finie, oui… Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir.

¤§¤§¤§¤

Firewhisky! Fizwizbiz!

¤§¤§¤§¤

Orgie générale! Partie géante de Bavboules improvisée avec des citrouilles, des patates grillées, des tartes à la crème, tout ce qui passe à portée de main! Alléluia! Et les profs aussi!

¤§¤§¤§¤

_Ce n'est pas moi que je vois quand je regarde dans le miroir,  
Je vois qui j'aurais pu être…_

La psyché **_(4)_** de Lily lézardée de mille fissures, tous les miroirs réduits en miettes: douze ans de malheur, aurait dit Oncle Alphard… Et c'est de ma faute! Comment n'ai-je jamais pu prévoir que Peter… Que Peter…

_Ce n'est pas moi que je vois quand je regarde dans tes yeux,  
Merlin merci._

Traître! Oh, la photo du mariage, et toi qui souris, qui fait un signe de ta sale main potelée de gros… de gros rat!

Oh Merlin, c'est ma faute, je savais pourtant bien à quel point il est faible et influençable…  
Depuis le temps que l'on soupçonnait un traître dans nos rangs…

Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas résisté? Pourquoi est-tu passé de l'autre côté?

_Ce n'est pas moi que je vois quand je regarde par-delà le fleuve,  
Je vois où j'aurais pu être…_

Pourtant tu le savais parfaitement, que c'était un fleuve de **_sang_** que tu traversais!  
A présent, comment peux-tu te regarder en face?

_Ce n'est pas moi que je vois quand je regarde au-delà du ciel,  
Merlin merci._

Tu ne t'es donc pas souvenu des drames, tu as donc oublié les pleurs? Moi, je les entends encore!

_Je les entend crier,  
A la radio,  
Toujours plus fort!  
Pris dans le feu croisé des maléfices;  
Tentant de trouver quelque espoir  
Depuis les cendres de leurs foyers brisés…_

Mais comment as-tu pu nous faire ça? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas préféré mourir, comme nous serions morts pour toi?!

_Ce n'est pas moi que je vois quand il manque à ses promesses,  
Je vois ce que j'aurais pu être…_

Après tout ce qu'on t'avait donné! Nous qui t'avions offert toute notre confiance, toute la force de notre amitié malgré tes faiblesses!  
N'as-tu donc rien retenu de tout cela? N'as-tu donc pas cherché à prendre exemple sur ma propre lutte, moi qui ai tenu tête à ma propre famille?

_Ce n'est pas moi que je vois quand je regarde la Marque,  
Merlin merci._

Quand je pense à mon frère Regulus, qui s'est laissé embrigader depuis sa naissance, et qui n'en a prit conscience que bien trop tard…  
Quand je pense à l'immense tapisserie du salon, avec ses traces de brûlures…  
Quand je pense à mes cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa, à toutes leurs victimes…

_Je les entend crier,  
A la radio,  
Toujours plus fort!  
Pris dans le feu croisé des maléfices;  
Tentant de trouver quelque espoir  
Depuis les cendres de leurs foyers brisés…_

Je n'en reviens toujours pas… Notre amitié si complice de Maraudeurs… Lily, qui s'est sacrifiée, qui a donné sa vie pour son fils! Nous en aurions tous fait autant pour toi, et tu as trahi…  
Harry, mon filleul, à qui je ne vais même pas pouvoir éviter l'enfance oppressée que j'ai moi-même connu… Dumbledore a raison, bien sûr, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre…  
Dans dix ans, peut-être… C'est si long, dix ans! Mais au moins connaîtra-t-il un monde magique en paix…

_Notre jour viendra!  
Nous trouverons le soleil,  
Nous trouverons la flamme…  
Nous sanctifierons  
L'amour que nous avons donné,  
Notre seul désir…_

Mais non, suis-je bête, les duels ne sont pas terminés, et il y aura bien un autre mage noir pour prendre la place du dernier déchu… Les carnages ne s'arrêteront pas! Je les entends déjà…

_Je les entend crier,  
A la radio,  
Toujours plus fort!  
Pris dans le feu croisé des maléfices;  
Tentant de trouver quelque espoir  
Depuis les cendres de leurs foyers brisés…_

Et tous ceux qui sont déjà tombés, tous ceux qui ont vu leur horizon s'effondrer! Toutes ces veuves, tous ces orphelins, toutes ces détresses, toutes ces rancunes…

_Je les entend crier,  
A la radio,  
Toujours plus fort!  
Pris dans le feu croisé des maléfices;  
Tentant de trouver quelque espoir  
Depuis les cendres de leurs foyers brisés…_

James, Lily… Tout est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute.   
Ah, je me croyais malin… Je me dégoûte.

_Ce n'est pas moi que je vois quand je regarde dans le miroir…_

* * *

**_(1)_** Non, ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe : j'ai simplement repris les oliphants du Seigneur des Anneaux, de Tolkien. Je crois que les films ne mentionnent pas ce nom différent, mais c'est toujours mieux de se baser sur la source !  
Et puis j'ai remarqué dans "Les Animaux Fantastiques" que beaucoup de créatures magiques sont en fait très proches d'animaux moldus, mis à part quelques particularités insolites. Donc pour moi, l'éléphant moldu a un équivalent magique un peu différent : l'oliphant.   
Peut-être que je le développerais dans une nouvelle aventure de Newton Scamander… 

**_(2)_** Halloween, c'est le 31 octobre : la Toussaint, chez nous. Eh bien c'est aussi la Toussaint, au départ : Halloween est une contraction de "All Hallow's Eve", c'est-à-dire "la veille (du jour) de tous les saints"…la Toussaint. Cette vieille fête celtique a été reprise par le christianisme, comme beaucoup d'autres…

**_(3)_** Je me suis basée sur Fortescue, un des portraits d'anciens directeurs, qui porte le même nom que Florian Fortarôme dans la VO. Sûrement un oubli de Ménard qui n'as peut-être pas jugé utile de traduire le nom d'un personnage si anecdotique, mais j'ai trouvé intéressant que le glacier du Chemin de Traverse ait eu un ancêtre directeur de Poudlard.

**_(4)_** Une psyché est un miroir en pied qui peut s'incliner.


	3. Gloomy Tango

**Les Neuf Danses du Bal de la Chute**

**Remerciements:** à **Wanderin (/u/984670/)**, ma relectrice préférée.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Ce **Tango Lugubre** est accompagné des paroles traduites et très librement adaptées de la chanson "**King for a Day**" du groupe **Jamiroquaï**.

* * *

**3 : Gloomy Tango**

_"Il lui manque un doigt, répondit Black.  
– Bien sûr, dit Lupin dans un souffle. C'était simple… Et remarquablement intelligent… Il se l'est tranché lui-même?  
– Juste avant de se transformer, poursuivit Black. Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous. Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et puis, il s'est transformé et il a pris la fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats…"_

Tome 3, chapitre 19 (Le serviteur de Voldemort)

* * *

. 

J'ai dû m'endormir. Je ne sais plus où je suis, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, quel jour on est, je ne sais plus trop qui je suis, je ne sais plus qu'une chose: il faut que je trouve Peter.

Sans réfléchir, je transplane d'un endroit à un autre, courant comme un fou, le cœur toujours aussi comprimé dans son implacable étau.

Je serais bien incapable de dire combien de fois je transplane ainsi, j'en ai la tête qui tourne, mon estomac vide proteste, mais la haine a complètement prit le pas sur la culpabilité et il n'y a plus que ça qui compte.

Enfin je finis par l'apercevoir, je le poursuis dans un dédale de rues encombrées, je frôle des obstacles indéfinis qui s'écroulent sur mon passage, je bouscule des gens affolés, je suis à deux doigts d'y laisser ma peau tellement je prend de risques presque sans m'en rendre compte, mais je ne me concentre plus que sur la silhouette fuyante, je vois rouge… Il perd de l'avance, je vais finir par le rattraper…

Il se retourne sans arrêt; hé oui, je suis sur toi, Queudver! Ecoute-moi avant que je ne te rattrape complètement, il faut que je t'explique avant de te tuer… Oh, tu peux continuer à courir, va!

_Il n'est pas question  
Que je revienne vers toi,  
Il faut juste que je te dise  
Que tout ce que nous avons vécu est terminé_

Oh oui, tu trouvais que c'était rudement bien pensé, cette feinte pour le Fidélitas, tu me caressais dans le sens du poil, hein?!

_Tu as essayé de miner  
Les meilleures dispositions de ma nature_

Et Merlin sait qu'il fallait parfois bien de la tolérance et une amitié sans bornes pour te supporter, Petitgros **_(1)_**!

_Mais bientôt tu vas comprendre,  
Tu aurais dû commencer par parler franchement._

Il n'est jamais trop tard pour revenir à la raison, tu savais que l'Ordre avait les moyens de te protéger efficacement…

Hé oui, ceci est une impasse, mon vieux rat! Assez longue, c'est vrai; mais rassure-toi: je ne suis pas pressé, je finirai bien par t'avoir, sois tranquille!  
Et si ce n'est pas moi ce sera tes semblables, ils n'ont pas apprécié la disparition de leur Maître, sais-tu? Ceux de ton espèce ne sont que des pions, tu avais oublié?  
Ah, elle était bien belle, en vérité, ton heure de gloire!

_Parce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit,  
Tu sais, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit:  
Tu n'es que le roi d'un jour;  
J'imagine que tu es content comme ça_

Quoi? Tu te crois malin, à hurler ces insanités?! C'est toi, lâche! C'est toi qui a trahi James et Lily!

_Eh bien, il n'y a plus d'espoir  
De paix ni de réconciliation;  
Tu es trop prompt à jouer_

A jouer avec ton honneur, traître! Bien sûr que cette situation était pénible et interminable, nous aussi, nous en avions tous marre!

_Mais ce que tu n'as pas appris, c'est la patience  
Alors réfléchis avant d'agir,  
Avant de raconter au monde ta version déformée;  
Il est clair que ta parole ne vaut rien,  
Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir ta gloire_

Ah, tu continues, tu t'obstines, tu ne vas donc pas cesser cette trahison supplémentaire!

_Alors fais ce que tu veux, ne te gêne pas,  
Il n'y a pas de doute:  
Au fond de toi, tu es tellement désolé que tu as besoin d'avoir quelque chose à crier_

Tu es si minable, Queudver! Peu importe, maintenant tu ne peux plus fuir, tu vas payer! Ecoute bien, ça, et emporte-le dans ta tombe, assassin!

James & Lily!!! James & Lil- …???

¤§¤

Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!

¤§¤§¤§¤

_Et il n'y a plus aucun amour  
Qui puisse être perdu entre nous,  
J'imagine que c'est parce que  
Le mal que tu as fait est trop grave._

_Alors je me prends la tête  
Et je m'appesantis sur ce qui aurait pu être;  
Mais tout ce que tu as laissé,  
Ce sont les morceaux d'un rêve brisé._

¤§¤§¤§¤  
¤¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤¤

"Ah, Albus, vous ne devinerez jamais la meilleure!  
– Alastor! Vous prendrez bien un verre?  
– Non merci, seulement la bouteille, j'ai mon propre gobelet, et je dois avoir une paille quelque part par là.  
– Vous avez bien raison, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Abel, un Fire'!  
– Oh non, je n'ai pas encore fini mon service, c'est juste ma pause. Plutôt une Bièraubeurre, Abelforth.  
– Et quelle est donc cette nouvelle que vous m'apportez?  
– Le traître a enfin été arrêté.  
– Et…?  
– C'était le jeune Black! Je vous l'avez bien dit, Albus, on ne peut pas faire confiance à cette famille.  
– Maugrey…  
– Cette fois vous ne pourrez rien dire, Albus! Il a coincé Pettigrow dans une rue pleine de Moldus et il a fait un carnage. Une vraie boucherie, c'était pas bien joli. Au dernier bilan on avait douze morts moldus en plus du Pettigrow. Les Oubliators ont été débordés, ils n'en ont pas encore tout à fait terminé, et le Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus n'a encore rien trouvé, ils se creusent la cervelle bien profond, je peux vous dire…  
Et vous savez quoi? Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé du Pettigrow, c'est un doigt de sa main.  
– Hmm… C'est vraiment terrible… Mais a-t-on la preuve que c'est bien lui le traître?  
– Ha, ha, Dumbledore, vous ne changerez donc jamais! Bien sûr que c'est le Black; d'après les témoins, le pauvre homme lui a hurlé ses quatre vérités avant de se faire massacrer. Et je peux vous assurer qu'avec le nombre de mémoires qu'on a dû modifier, on ne peut vraiment pas les mettre en doute!!  
– Il a dit à Sirius qu'il avait trahi James et Lily?  
– C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin?!  
– Mais c'est impossible.  
– Vous êtes aussi borné qu'un hippogriffe, Albus.  
– Hierk, hierk, ça c'est bien vrai, j'l'ai toujours dit!  
– Abel, tu as un client au comptoir.  
– Ce Black doit être sacrément sadique, en tous cas.  
– Pourquoi donc?  
– Figurez-vous qu'il se fendait la gueule, quand on l'a trouvé. Et pas qu'un peu. 'L'était complètement plié. Il nous a suivi sans aucune résistance, pensez donc, il se pouvait plus s'arrêter de se marrer. Il rigolait comme un perdu alors qu'il venait de faire une hécatombe!  
– Oh, ça fait toujours du bien de rire un bon coup.  
– …!  
– Albus, ce type insiste pour te voir, je te l'amène?  
– Qui ça? Oh! Oui, fais-le venir ici.  
– Vous êtes au courant, professeur Dumbledore?  
– Bonsoir, Remus.  
– Euh… Oui, bonsoir.  
– Oh, nom d'une gargouille, faut que je retourne au boulot, moi! Au plaisir, Albus…  
– A la prochaine, Maugrey!  
– Monsieur! Sirius nous a trahis et vous… Vous…  
– …Je continue à vivre normalement, hé oui, Remus. Seulement vois-tu, je ne suis pas si certain qu'il nous ait réellement trahis. Soit dit en passant, tu n'as guère été poli envers Maugrey.  
– Ha! Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement?  
– Eh bien, je t'ai connu plus respectueux des bonnes manières. Remarque, il s'en fiche, mais ça ne se fait pas.  
– Quoi? Je vous parle de la trahison de Sirius, professeur!  
– Oh! Je dirais que ça se pourrait, c'est tout.  
– Mais vous êtes fou!  
– Oui.  
– Heu…  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, je comprend parfaitement ta douleur.  
– …  
– Cela dit, son geste contre Peter dans cette rue moldue noire de monde est tout à fait condamnable, j'en conviens.  
– J'ai été le voir, tout à l'heure, aux cachots du Ministère…  
– C'est fort louable.  
– Je voulais comprendre… Je suis reparti encore plus déçu. Il criait qu'il était innocent, que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais…  
– Et qu'as-tu répondu?  
– Qu'il faudrait qu'il apprenne un jour à être sincère et honnête. Que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire je sais très bien qu'il a du sang sur les mains, du sang de ceux qui étaient ses amis.  
– Hum, c'est un peu cruel.  
– Il est responsable de la mort de James, de Lily, et de Peter! Sans compter ces pauvres moldus qui n'avaient rien demandé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui, et j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, mais il l'a pourtant fait. Il a bien caché son jeu, lui qui vient d'une famille de Sang-Pur! Ha!  
– Allons, Remus…  
– …Vous savez, c'est la pleine lune demain.  
– Je le sais, mon ami. Ce doit être particulièrement éprouvant, cette fois…  
– Je… Je crois que je vais me rendre dans les cachots, monsieur. J'ai déjà loué une chambre dans un petit hôtel moldu à proximité du Ministère.  
– Remus! Vous n'y pensez pas?!  
– Cela m'obsède depuis… que c'est arrivé. Ca m'effraye, parfois, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est ce que je dois faire, même si ça m'oblige à prendre beaucoup de risques. Je me dis que je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Et j'ai bien l'intention de le lui dire.  
– Tu sais que c'est exactement ce qui l'a poussé à tuer Peter? Réfléchis, Remus, tu pourrais bien le regretter toute ta vie!  
– Peut-être… C'est la seule chose qui me fait encore hésiter. Sinon je ne vous en aurais pas parlé... Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, à la fin, avec Peter? Il l'a tué pour s'en débarrasser, c'est tout!  
– Remus, je n'ai aucune certitude, mais je t'assure qu'il ne mérite peut-être pas tout le blâme qu'on lui porte.  
– …  
– Après tout, tu connais l'expression: il n'a été que le roi d'un jour.

¤§¤§¤§¤

En revenant chez lui, Remus Lupin repensait à ces derniers jours, ces journées sinistres et lugubres, horrifiantes et ignobles. Tout avait basculé, tout avait volé en éclats en une seule minute terrible. Mais, après cette entrevue avec son ancien directeur, ce grand sorcier qu'il tenait en haute estime, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il avait le chic pour insinuer le doute sans qu'il y paraisse… Mais il n'en restait pas moins que Sirius avait tué Peter, sinon plus, et cela suffisait amplement à semer le trouble et l'amertume dans son esprit.

_Maintenant ne t'inquiète pas,  
Je ne vais pas t'enfoncer;  
Je ne suis pas pressé  
De te voir t'écrouler._

_Parce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit,  
Tu sais, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit:  
Tu n'es que le roi d'un jour;  
J'imagine que tu es content comme ça_

_Alors fais ce que tu veux, ne te gêne pas,  
Il n'y a pas de doute:  
Au fond de toi tu es tellement désolé que tu as besoin d'avoir quelque chose à crier_

_Seulement ne vois-tu pas  
que tu n'es que le roi d'un jour…  
Tu devrais t'en rendre compte._

Tout ceci était bien confus, et, de toute manière, abject. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait se contraindre à tourner la page, et poursuivre son chemin seul…

* * *

**_(1):_** Ce jeu de mot n'est pas de moi, c'était l'invention d'une amie, Hinky. 


	4. Illusion's Tap Dance

**Les Neuf Danses du Bal de la Chute**

**Remerciements:** à **Wanderin (/u/984670/)**, et aussi à **Ashkelm (/u/1093714/)**, mon beta-reader supplémentaire à partir de ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Ces **Claquettes de l'Illusion** sont accompagnées des paroles traduites et très librement adaptées de la chanson "**Child of Man**" de **Noa**.

* * *

**4. Illusion's Tap Dance**

_"Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école."_

Tome 1, chapitre 7 (Le Choixpeau Magique)  
_"C'est moi-même qui était son examinatrice quand il a passé ses ASPIC de métamorphose et de sortilèges... Il a fait avec sa baguette magique des choses que je n'avais encore jamais vues."_

Tome 5, chapitre 31 (BUSE)

* * *

. 

Ah, tout cela est bien triste… Je savais bien que nous avions un traître parmi nous. Si seulement j'avais su qu'il s'agissait du petit Peter! J'aurai eu d'ailleurs bien du mal à le croire. Cette victoire finale a un goût bien amer…

Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Comme c'est étrange de trouver le château désert à cette époque de l'année… Toute la communauté est en fête, c'est très bien.  
Tiens, Rusard est bien plus serein, tout d'un coup. C'est incroyable comme cet homme aigri peut se montrer serviable quand il n'a pas de pression sur le dos.

Ah, Poudlard! Combien de secrets recèlent encore tes pierres… Je ne me lasserai jamais de t'arpenter en long et en large. Oh! Mes pas m'ont ramené à la Salle de Métamorphose, c'est à croire qu'ils ne changeront jamais de chemin.

Ah, comme j'ai pu m'absorber corps et âme dans ces leçons, quand j'étais moi-même élève… Il y a si longtemps. Ces heures étaient les plus enchanteresses, les plus passionnantes, de mon enseignement. Et ce cher Armando Dippet avait le don d'éveiller mon intérêt à l'art de modeler la matière… Notre promotion était même tellement enthousiaste que nous avions terminé le programme un trimestre trop tôt, il n'en revenait pas! Nous avions passé le reste de l'année à approfondir la métamorphose humaine… Avant de consacrer le dernier mois aux révisions d'ASPIC, bien entendu.

Ah, comme mon esprit vagabondait alors que nous étions initiés aux légendes asiatiques, terres de Métamorphose s'il en est! Ces mages étaient tellement doués qu'ils pouvaient prendre la forme de tout et n'importe quoi!  
Il y avait de quoi rêver…

_Si j'étais une fleur du désert,  
Tout au long de l'hiver je souffrirais et me tapirais;  
Le Printemps me ferait chanter,  
Ma voix tinterait  
En même temps que commenceraient à pousser les minuscules bourgeons;  
Au cœur du Printemps je m'épanouirais et j'oublierais la tristesse de l'hiver._

Car oui, nous étions bien insouciants malgré la terreur que semait Kamyro-Kazimierz Nero, l'Empereur de l'Obscur, le redoutable nécromancien austro-sicilien…

Il y avait déjà des duels, des tortures, des corruptions; mais tout cela nous paraissait tellement loin!

_Si j'étais une eau de fontaine  
Enlacée par le gel le long de mes bords,  
Le Printemps me ferait chanter, ma voix tinterait  
En même temps que je me libèrerais de mes chaînes glacées;  
Au cœur du Printemps je bouillonnerais et j'oublierais les pluies de l'hiver._

Oh oui, j'étais bien inconscient! Et quelle frustration, lors de mes premières tentatives de mise en pratique, précoces à l'excès malgré les avertissements du professeur… M'intégrer au décor, tel un caméléon…Je croyais tout possible, je voulais sauter le pas à tout prix.  
Ah, j'ai bien connu l'infirmerie, cette année-là! Et à cette époque, ce n'était pas le territoire de Mme Pomfresh, mais d'une matrone sèche comme un réglisse brûlé!

_Mais je suis seulement un petit d'homme,  
Je suis seulement un petit d'homme,  
Juste un innocent petit d'homme…  
Ne sois pas si surpris si mes yeux brillent et rayonnent,  
C'est l'éclat du soleil dans le ciel qui me rend ainsi!!_

Ce cher Nicolas était toujours épaté par cette course à la transformation, il n'était pas aussi doué que moi… Lui était en revanche bien meilleur en potions, dans un autre genre de transmutations.  
Bien sûr il y avait les Animagi, et plus tard j'ai suivi avec intérêt les progrès de Minerva, puis son succès final. Nous nous affrontions alors dans des duels d'apparences dignes des plus grandes légendes celtes; comme c'était exaltant… Toujours sur la corde raide, à deux doigts de se désintégrer ou de se désartibuler, nous enchaînions les apparences à une vitesse folle…  
Je me souviens combien il était enivrant de prendre la forme d'un phénix, qui déroutait toujours mon adversaire pour un instant…

_Si j'étais un joyeux pinson,  
Tout au long de l'hiver, si froid et si sombre;  
Le Printemps me ferait chanter,  
Ma voix tinterait comme de minuscules clochettes  
Sur des foulards de soie;  
Une chanson aussi belle et pure que le lait d'une mère…_

Ah, les chansons qui rythmaient nos journées! Nous claironnions sans cesse, en fanfares, en roucoulades, en ritournelles moqueuses, en lais héroïques, en refrains de révisions!

Aujourd'hui, les couloirs ne résonnent plus de cette joyeuse cacophonie, et Peeves n'est plus qu'un chef d'orchestre esseulé.

Le temps, qui passe, inexorablement… Qui nous rend plus humbles…

_Mais je suis un petit d'homme,  
Je suis seulement un petit d'homme,  
Juste un innocent petit d'homme…_

…Bien que sous ma sagesse percent encore mes folies de jeunesse!

_Ne sois pas si surpris si mes yeux brillent et rayonnent,  
C'est l'éclat du soleil dans le ciel qui me rend ainsi!_

Oh, je sais bien que beaucoup me prennent toujours pour un vieux fou… Mais, ma foi, je n'en ai cure. C'est parfois bien utile de ne pas être trop sérieux! Autrement, il y aurait de quoi se noyer dans ses larmes…

_Ne sois pas surpris,  
Mais cet air dans mes yeux…  
Comme une fleur ou un arbre,  
Je vais m'épanouir au cœur du Printemps,  
Je vais me dépouiller de toutes mes peines  
En même temps que pousse l'herbe verte;  
Comme une fleur ou un arbre,  
Je vais jeter ma tête en arrière et chanter!_

La li la la… Pom, po-pom… Ta di da doum…  
Quelle mélodie envoûtante, cette ronde vénitienne! Encore qu'elle soit bien mieux rendue par cette merveilleuse cantatrice, Grazina Wazley…

Ah, la musique… Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école.

¤§¤§¤§¤

"Tiens! Bonsoir, Severus!  
– Bonsoir, monsieur…  
– Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas?  
– En effet, monsieur.  
– Ainsi, vous avez préféré rester au château pendant ces congés improvisés…  
– Je prend de l'avance dans mes cours, monsieur.  
– C'est fort louable.  
– Merci, monsieur."

Il était impossible d'en rester à ces platitudes de courtoisie, Rogue le savait, mais il ne voyait toujours pas par quel bout le prendre. Maladroitement, il souffla:

"– L'assassinat, monsieur… La Prophétie…  
– Hé oui! Je ne m'étais malheureusement pas trompé.  
– Je n'en reviens pas que ce ne soit pas Londubat. Mais comment saviez-vous?  
– Aucune idée. Un mauvais pressentiment.  
– …Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.  
– Vous ne pensez pas vraiment ce que vous venez de dire, je le sais. Et vous oubliez cette pauvre Lily.  
– Et pourquoi je ne le penserai pas? Potter méritait-il mieux?  
– Cette teinte coquelicot vous va fort mal, il est évident que vous êtes excessif dans vos affirmations."

Le professeur de potions garda le silence, mal à l'aise.

"– Vous lui devez la vie, Severus; et vous savez bien qu'au fond c'était quelqu'un de bien, sous des dehors certes un peu…  
– …Hautains, vantards, pédants, orgueilleux, stupides, fiers comme un hippogriffe?  
– Ma foi… Oui!  
– Soit… Vous avez raison, comme toujours…  
– Vous me flattez, mon bon ami. Mais qu'importe, on ne peut revenir en arrière. Parlons d'autre chose. Saviez-vous que Flitwick passe ses vacances en Irlande?  
– Oh, ce n'est un secret pour personne, il ne parle que de ça depuis qu'il a reçu l'invitation de sa vieille soeur. Au fait, Sibyl m'a chargé de vous informer qu'elle entamait une grève de la faim, parce qu'elle a le net sentiment que ses constantes mises en garde à propos du Sinistros n'ont alerté personne.  
– Oh, peste. Très bien, je vais aller la voir de ce pas… Mais je crains qu'elle n'aperçoive plus de Sinistros avant longtemps, à présent.


	5. Doleful Jig

**Les Neuf Danses du Bal de la Chute**

**Remerciements:** à **Wanderin (/u/984670/)** et **Ashkelm (/u/1093714/)**, pour leurs beta-lectures toujours enrichissantes.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Cette **Gigue Dolente** est accompagnée des paroles traduites et très librement adaptées de la chanson "**Such a Shame**" des **Cranberries**.

* * *

**5. Doleful Jig**

_"Vous êtes accusés tous les quatre d'avoir capturé un Auror – Frank Londubat – et de l'avoir soumis au sortilège Doloris en pensant qu'il connaissait l'endroit où s'était réfugié votre maître exilé, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…  
– Père, je n'ai rien fait! s'écria le garçon d'une voix perçante. Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure! Père, ne me renvoie pas chez les Détraqueurs…  
– En outre, vous êtes accusés, s'écria Mr Croupton, d'avoir fait subir le sortilège Doloris à l'épouse de Frank Londubat lorsque vous avez compris qu'il ne vous révèlerait pas l'information que vous recherchiez."_

Tome 4, chapitre 30 (La Pensine)

_"C'est ma mère qui m'a sauvé la vie, dit-il. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir et elle a demandé à mon père, comme dernière faveur, de m'arracher de ma prison. Il l'aimait profondément. Tout l'amour qu'il ne m'avait pas donné, il l'éprouvait pour elle.  
Et il a fini par accepter. Ils sont venus me voir à Azkaban et m'ont donné à boire une gorgée de Polynectar qui contenait un cheveu de ma mère. Elle-même en a bu une gorgée qui, cette fois, contenait un de mes cheveux. Nous avons donc échangé nos apparences."_

Tome 4, chapitre 35 (Veritaserum)

* * *

. 

Et voilà, Frank va encore rentrer tard. La poisse… Reviendra-t-il un jour à des horaires normaux? Et c'est à peine si je ne me suis pas faite rabrouer par son collègue. Comme si c'était de ma faute. Moi qui croyais que ça serait enfin plus calme depuis la disparition de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, j'ai été servie. Nous sommes tous sur les dents et les conditions de travail des Aurors sont toujours aussi indécentes…  
Et puis il m'a fait peur, celui-là, à passer la tête dans la cheminée aussi brusquement! Il est vraiment effrayant, avec son nez en loques, et il y a quelque chose d'angoissant dans son regard… Je me demande bien comment ils font pour faire équipe avec un type aussi sinistre.

Bon, où j'en étais? Ah oui, les petits pains au four. Il était temps, encore une minute et ils brûlaient. Reprenons ce gâteau… Il faut que je rattrape cette crème, elle a bien mauvaise mine.

"Mais vous avez encore baissé votre grille d'âtre?!  
– C'est pas possible d'être un peu tranquille chez soi?! Bon, qui est là? …Oh, pardon, belle-maman…  
– J'espère bien, oui! Ouvre-moi donc, ma fille; quelle idée d'installer une grille d'âtre! Un faux mouvement, et c'est la bosse assurée!  
– Mais sans cela, n'importe qui pourrait entrer dans la maison, belle-maman.  
– Peut-être bien, mais moi je ne suis pas n'importe qui et je n'en peux plus de manquer de m'assommer à chaque fois que je passe un coup de chemintête!  
– Je suis désolée, belle-maman.  
– Bon. Je voulais simplement prévenir que je vais garder Neville, ce soir.  
– Quoi? Mais il n'en est pas question!  
– Il a beaucoup joué, et il est fatigué. Algie et Enid sont aussi à la maison, ils ne le voient pas souvent…  
– Mais…  
– Allons, profitez-en pour vous reposer, Alice! C'est tellement éprouvant, à cet âge-là, et vous ne vous facilitez pas la tâche, ma petite, avec la vie que vous menez.  
– Je ne vous permet pas…  
– Allons, ma fille, je vous le ramène dès demain… Je peux bien garder un peu mon petit-fils, tout de même?  
– Oh, bon. Très bien.  
– Alors, c'est entendu! Bonne soirée, Alice, et passez le bonjour à mon fiston!  
– Je n'y manquerai pas, belle-maman.

¤§¤

Et voilà, Alice m'attend encore, alors qu'il est presque minuit… Enfin je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, mais elle aurait mieux fait de se coucher… Et je suis encore de service de nuit toute la semaine prochaine.  
Au Q.G., tout le monde est à bout… Déjà que nous perdons trop souvent nos bons éléments, la perte de Potter nous a tous minés. Et la tâche est encore plus ardue, maintenant que nos ennemis n'ont plus rien à perdre…

Allons dormir, ça ira mieux demain…

¤§¤

Dans la quiétude parfaite enfin retrouvée de la maison endormie, un quatuor d'éclairs jaillit soudain. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le chaos s'est invité et a tout bousculé avec la violence d'un ouragan.  
A présent, Alice est paralysée par un Stupéfix, encore à moitié recouverte de draps froissés. Frank, plus prompt à réagir, n'a pourtant pas été assez rapide. Cloué au mur, rompu par la virulence du choc et la soudaineté de l'attaque, il tente péniblement de retrouver sa respiration. La fatigue accumulée depuis trop longtemps et ses nerfs à vif lui donnent un air maladif…

Quatre Mangemorts trônent sur la moquette du pied de lit. Alice a un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant le plus jeune d'entre eux, un blondinet d'à peine vingt ans, qu'elle avait parfois croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Celui qui semble être le meneur est une femme élancée au port altier, imposante par sa seule présence.  
Sous ses paupières lourdes dignes d'une impératrice, le regard intense fait froid dans le dos. La voix est forte, grave, assurée et incroyablement gutturale.

"Alors, Auror, on fait moins le malin? Hé, mais je te reconnais, toi! Evidemment…Londubat. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, avec un nom pareil. Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, tu n'étais qu'en deuxième année, et déjà sérieux comme un druide! J'ai rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux, d'aussi mortellement ennuyeux, ha ha… A ce que je vois tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce!

_Eh bien je suis vraiment désolée pour toi  
Tu seras toujours le même  
Parce que tu es triste, tu es triste,  
Et je te trouve bien égoïste_

C'est même incroyable que tu aies pu trouver à te marier!  
Enfin, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Dis-moi où est le Maître! Qu'en avez-vous fait?  
Oh, tu ne veux pas le dire, j'oubliais ton orgueil, ce réflexe stupide, mais là c'est carrément suicidaire, tu sais?

_Et tu joues un jeu vicieux,  
Parce que tu es mauvais, tu es mauvais,  
Et tu finiras tout seul_

Ah, on rigole moins, avec le Doloris, hein?! Oublie ton orgueil, petit lionceau à la noix, tu ne vois pas que ça va te perdre? Je ne te demande pourtant pas grand chose!

_Et tu devrais finir dans la douleur  
Parce que tu es fou, tu es fou_

Ha, tu ne sais pas?! Tu ne sais pas! Tu te payes ma tête, Auror! Tu le sais forcément!  
Où est-Il? Oh, tu n'en sais rien? Très bien! Tu me déçois vraiment beaucoup, petit prétentieux…  
Rien que de la poudre aux yeux, cet insigne, tu ne crois pas? Oh mais non, nous n'allons pas en rester là, certainement pas! Tu vas payer pour ton orgueil, ta suffisance, et ton ignorance!

_Je te trouve affreux,  
Je te trouve horrible,  
Un nul!_

¤§¤§¤§¤

Mon pauvre, pauvre Frank. Justice sera faite, assurément, mais ça ne te rendra pas la raison… Hélas, mon pauvre fils… Enfin, on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé, il faut bien continuer…

Ah, voici les accusés. Des Mangemorts bien connus, pas de surprise… Tiens, qui est donc le quatrième, ce blondinet tout jeunot? Mais oui, c'est bien le petit Croupton Junior… Oh Merlin! Jugé par son propre père… Comment peut-on en arriver là?  
Voyons, de quoi je me souviens, au sujet de ce petit bonhomme qui pleurait sa mère sur le quai du Poudlard Express…? Eh bien, maintenant que j'y pense, son père n'a pas l'air de lui avoir jamais porté la moindre affection, ni le moindre intérêt… Comment voulez-vous qu'un gamin grandisse bien, s'il ne se sent pas estimé par son père… Beau résultat, en vérité! Complètement déséquilibré… Voilà à quoi ça mène, un enfant mal élevé!

_C'est ton mauvais caractère  
Mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte_

Et ta pauvre mère, rongée par cette saleté de maladie, quelle belle manière de la remercier… Toi l'enfant gâté, l'enfant pourri, l'enfant ingrat!

_Quelle honte, quelle honte,  
Tu seras toujours le même;  
Je plains la mère  
Qui a supporté tes caprices_

_Arrogance, ignorance…_

¤§¤

Oh mon fils, mon fils! Mon brave fiston va aller en prison! Oh, ces maudits Détraqueurs... Ce n'est pas possible, il s'est forcément trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ou bien il était soumis à l'Imperium…

Barty, Barty! Tu es son père! Si tu m'aimes tant que ça, ne lui fais pas ça! Ne me fais pas ça!  
Mais tu n'écoutes pas… Je sais, oh, je sais bien que tu ne l'as jamais aimé! Ton propre fils!

_Je devrais trouver que tu es bien égoïste,  
Je devrais trouver que tu es bien minable  
C'est ton mauvais caractère_

Tu le savais, pourtant, que ce n'était qu'un mariage de raison! Tu le savais depuis le début, mais tu as préféré faire l'autruche! Tu as préféré faire semblant pendant tout ce temps, parce que tu étais fou de moi et que ça t'arrangeait bien d'être justement un bon parti pour ma famille!

Tu le sais, que je ne me suis pas mariée par amour! Tout mon amour, je l'ai donné à mon fils, et toi tu n'as jamais rien eu!  
Aujourd'hui tu m'enlèves mon fils, ma chair, mon sang, ma seule consolation, ma seule lumière dans cette morne vie!

_Je devrais trouver que tu es bien ingrat  
Envers ce que tu n'as jamais eu  
C'est ton mauvais caractère_

Honte! Honte à toi!


	6. Upset Swing

**Les Neuf Danses du Bal de la Chute**

**Remerciements:** à **Wanderin (u/984670/)** et **Ashkelm (/u/1093714/)**, comme d'habitude, pour leurs beta-lectures toujours très utiles.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Ce **Swing Détraqué** est accompagné des paroles traduites et très librement adaptées de la chanson "**Indefinitely**" du groupe **Travis**.

* * *

**6. Upset Swing**

_"– Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.  
– Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore?  
– Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres."_

Tome 1, chapitre 1 (Le Survivant)

_"… Hagrid est un homme généreux et c'est mon ami. Quand on a découvert mon existence et qu'on m'a accusé d'avoir tué une jeune fille, il m'a protégé. Et depuis ce temps-là, je vis ici, dans la forêt, où Hagrid vient parfois me rendre visite. Il m'a même trouvé une épouse, Mosag, et, comme tu peux le voir, ma famille s'est agrandie…"_

Tome 2, chapitre 15 (Aragog)

_"– Continue à marmonner comme ça et je ne vais pas tarder à devenir un véritable assassin! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton exaspéré en claquant la porte derrière l'elfe.  
– Sirius, il n'a plus toute sa tête, plaida Hermione. A mon avis, il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'on entend ce qu'il dit.  
– Il est resté seul trop longtemps à obéir aux ordres déments du portrait de ma mère et à parler tout seul, répondit Sirius, mais de toute façon, il a toujours été un horrible petit…"_

Tome 5, chapitre 6 (La noble et très ancienne maison des Black)

_**La famille Black et ses membres sont détaillés ici:** http:// www.encyclopedie-hp .org/wizards /families /black .php _(recollez les espaces)

* * *

. 

Confortablement installé au coin du feu, Albus Dumbledore devisait aimablement avec son garde-chasse. De temps en temps, Abelforth s'asseyait avec eux quelques instants, avant de retourner au comptoir de son pub crasseux.

"– Dites-moi, Hagrid… Avez-vous revu Aragog, depuis…tout ce temps?  
– Eh bien, j'ai attendu longtemps, monsieur le directeur, mais j'ai fini par me décider à lui rendre visite. Il s'est bien installé, vraiment. Son antre dans la Forêt est très bien situé, il ne dérange personne et les centaures s'y sont accommodés.  
– Très bien, très bien! Vous devez être ravi, je suis content pour vous.  
– Oh oui, j'étais fou de joie de le revoir aussi bien installé! Il m'en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite plus tôt, et c'est vrai qu'il m'a bien manqué pendant toutes ces années, mais je n'osais vraiment pas, et ça me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs quand j'y pensais, et il m'a vite pardonné. Je lui ai promis que je retournerai régulièrement à sa clairière.  
– Vous auriez dû m'en parler, Hagrid! Quel dommage que vous ayez perdu tout ce temps à hésiter… Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine! De quoi vous inquiétez-vous donc, Rubeus?  
– Je n'ai jamais oublié tout ce qui s'est dit, à l'époque où Aragog est parti dans la Forêt, monsieur…  
– Il ne faut pas prêter attention aux ragots, Hagrid. Ne les écoutez pas, c'est ça le mieux. Tenez, il y a quelques mois, mon propre frère a été poursuivi en justice pour avoir pratiqué des sortilèges illégaux sur une chèvre, vous vous souvenez? C'était dans tous les journaux, mais est-ce qu'Abelforth a été se cacher? Pas du tout! Il a gardé la tête droite et a vaqué à ses occupations habituelles comme si de rien n'était! Remarquez, je ne suis pas absolument certain qu'il sache lire, sa bravoure n'avait donc peut-être rien à voir là-dedans…" **_(1)_** ajouta Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais ledit frère revenait du comptoir à ce moment-là et le gratifia d'une bourrade dans les côtes:

"Dis donc, frérot, je ne te permets pas de blasphémer ton aîné! Bien sûr que je sais lire. Le tout, c'est de décider de ne pas savoir le faire pour les choses qui n'en valent pas la peine. Prenez-en donc un peu de la graine, mon grand!  
– Tout à fait, Hagrid! Je n'aimerais pas que vous preniez trop exemple sur Abel, mais sur ce point je l'approuve entièrement. Tout dans la nuance, comme toujours… Au fait, l'aîné, j'aurais besoin d'une astuce infaillible pour ne pas me perdre dans le métro londonien, tu vas bien avoir une idée…?  
– Pourquoi tu veux un truc pour t'y retrouver dans ce foutu labyrinthe moldu?  
– Mais pour m'y promener, Abel… Le côté moldu de Londres recèle de vraies merveilles.  
– Bof… Chacun ses goûts. Mais tu n'as qu'à t'acheter un plan, et voilà!  
– Le problème, c'est que je ne me sens pas encore assez à l'aise au milieu des Moldus pour leur acheter quoi que ce soit…  
– Oh, bon! Si c'est que ça, je peux t'aider. Attends, je vais passer quelques coups de chemintête…"

Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait accompagné d'un gringalet à l'air fiévreux, vêtu d'une robe de travail élimée et sa cape mise à l'envers.

"Voilà, je vous présente Ted Tonks, un sorcier d'origine moldue.  
– Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore! Voilà votre plan de métro, je viens tout juste de l'acheter pour vous.  
– Bonsoir, mon brave… Oh, je vous reconnais! Vous étiez à Serdaigle, et vous vous êtes marié à cette étonnante Andromeda Black, n'est-ce pas? Oui, c'est bien cela. Eh bien, merci pour ce plan! …Oh, mais dites donc, c'est que c'est immense, quand on le déplie! Ce n'est pas pratique du tout!  
– Oui, en effet, monsieur, c'est pour ça que les Moldus en affichent dans les couloirs du métro…  
– J'ai besoin d'être plus discret que ça, moi… Voyons, comment pourrais-je?  
– Petit frère, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de ton pari!  
– …?  
– Tu ne te souviens pas? Les BUSEs d'Etudes des Moldus! C'était à celui qui se ferait l'anti-sèche la plus infaillible et la plus complète!  
– Oh, c'est vrai! Je crois bien que j'ai toujours le dessin des lignes principales au-dessus de mon genou!  
– Eh bien, monsieur Dumbledore, intervint Ted, elle est là, la solution! Je suis spécialiste des Runes au Ministère, mais mes parents tiennent un petit salon de tatouage moldu, et je pense que je pourrais continuer votre dessin en tatouant toutes les lignes!  
– Un tatouage? Hmm, ça pourrait bien être la solution, en effet. Eh bien, pourquoi pas!  
– Montrez-moi ça, que je voie si le dessin est encore utilisable…  
– Certainement! Le henné sorcier ne part pas comme ça. Ah, cette chère Chandra Patil…  
– Abelforth, tes conquêtes te perdront – autant que tes paris débiles, d'ailleurs. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?  
– Oui, les proportions sont convenables, le dessin est juste et les traits précis… Du bon travail, soit dit en passant… Oui, je pense que je peux m'en servir comme support pour un tatouage du plan intégral.  
– Alors allons-y!  
– Tu as vraiment peur de te perdre, Albus? Ingénieux comme tu es?  
– Je pensais comme toi, mais la première fois que j'ai essayé, je me suis complètement perdu dans ce dédale de néons… Une vraie jungle! C'était comme si j'étais pris au piège d'une toile d'araignée géante. C'était réellement oppressant, et je vous avoue que je ne faisais pas le fier.  
– Brrr… Ils sont fous ces Moldus!  
– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
– En parlant d'araignées, Professeur…  
– Oui, Hagrid?  
– Je me demandais si… Je sais bien que ça ne serait pas très raisonnable mais…  
– Quoi donc, Rubeus?  
– Je… Voilà: tout à l'heure, quand j'ai pris la Venelle du Lard-Cinq pour venir boire un verre ici… Je me suis fait aborder par un sorcier indonésien qui cherchait un acquéreur pour une femelle Acromentule presque adulte, et pour vraiment pas cher du tout! Alors je me disais… Aragog… Il s'ennuie, tout seul, alors… Je ne me suis pas encore engagé, j'avais besoin de boire un verre pour réfléchir, mais… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?  
– Hmm… Cela pourrait devenir dangereux, Hagrid.  
– Mais Aragog n'a jamais posé de problèmes, monsieur!  
– C'est vrai… Bon, vous avez sans doute raison. Faites donc comme vous le sentez, mais je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce qu'il ne s'en crée pas, des problèmes! Entendu?  
– Oh! Bien sûr, monsieur professeur le directeur! Si vous saviez comme vous me soulagez! Je suis libéré d'un sacré poids! Excusez-moi, je vous quitte! J'espère que l'indonésien est toujours là… Je vais l'appeler Mosag! Euh, j'avais déjà un peu réfléchi… Vous croyez que ça ira, professeur?  
– Mais oui, Hagrid, mais oui, c'est parfait! …A demain! Dites, Ted, c'est normal que ça saigne autant?  
– Heu, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point avec les aiguilles sorcières… Mais j'ai prévu de l'essence de Murlap, ne vous inquiétez pas!"

¤§¤§¤§¤

Quelque part dans une rue de Londres, invisible au yeux des Moldus impurs et incartable aux yeux des sorciers indignes, la très noble demeure de l'illustre famille Black commençait sérieusement à sentir le renfermé. Ce n'étaient que des petits signes, la dégradation n'était pas encore flagrante, mais un œil exercé décelait aisément la décrépitude croissante de la respectable demeure. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal entretenue… Comme si elle était abandonnée, délaissée, livrée aux assauts du temps qui fait son œuvre.

Et pourtant, il y avait encore un semblant de vie sous ce toit… Un petit être fripé et hideux clopinait péniblement à travers un salon poussiéreux, ahanant sous le poids du plateau qu'il apportait.

"Voilà vos potions, Maîtresse" couina-t-il d'un air dévot lorsqu'il eut atteint son but: une forme avachie dans un fauteuil défraîchi. Face au manque total de réaction de cette triste silhouette, il couina de plus belle:

"Kreattur va vous aider, maîtresse, tout va bien aller, Kreattur le dit, il faut pas vous laisser aller, maîtresse… Le temps viendra, oh oui le temps viendra et la maîtresse sera là! Et Kreattur la servira tout le temps, tout le temps!"

La litanie aurait pu durer longtemps s'il n'avait été interrompu par une voix infiniment lasse qui le tança avec dédain:

"Tais-toi, sale bête! Tu me fatigues. Retourne dans ta cuisine, ça sera mieux."

Le serviteur obéit, moitié euphorique d'avoir suscité une réaction, moitié honteux de déranger sa chère maîtresse, et indéniablement déçu qu'elle reste aussi abattue.

Une fois le silence revenu dans le salon, la femme du fauteuil se saisit mollement du plateau, et ingurgita lentement les potions qu'il portait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle laissa tomber le tout sur la moquette sans plus s'en préoccuper. Elle se sentait vaguement mieux, mais rien désormais ne parvenait à la sortir de sa torpeur d'amertume.

Elle se mit laborieusement debout, et commença à arpenter lourdement la pièce, ses yeux s'arrêtant quelques instants sur son reflet dans la psyché ternie. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa forte carrure, mais elle avait perdu du poids et son visage était mangé par de profondes cernes. Ses cheveux en désordre comptaient désormais plus de gris et de blanc qu'autre chose, et sa peau n'était plus qu'un champ de rides. Elle n'avait que 57 ans, mais elle en faisait le double…

Elle traîna des pieds un peu plus loin, et se campa devant l'immense tapisserie qui couvrait tout un mur. Un rictus lui tordit les lèvres alors qu'elle faisait encore une fois le tour de sa descendance. Regulus, qui avait déçu tout le monde et failli à son destin. Eliminé par Voldemort lui-même, quelle honte… Mais pourquoi donc cet idiot avait-il paniqué? Elle ignora le morceau brûlé à l'autre bout de la branche, et remonta à sa propre génération. Une autre brûlure à ignorer, et puis Cygnus. Elle ne le voyait plus souvent, mais lui au moins savait d'où ils venaient tous. Il avait choisi le meilleur parti: cette bonne Druella Rosier. Elle pouvait être fière de ses nièces! Quel dommage que Bellatrix se soit laissée emprisonner… Et encore un trou dans l'épaisse toile. Décidément, il y en avait beaucoup trop, c'était une honte, tous ces trous dans ce chef-d'œuvre de Sang Pur!

Walburga Black – car c'était elle – était la dernière occupante du 12, Square Grimmaurd, et depuis que son mari Orion était mort, elle avait l'impression que tout était parti en fumée. Elle passait ses journées à ruminer ses sombres pensées, parfois elle ne quittait pas son lit pendant plusieurs jours, elle ne mettait plus guère les pieds dans la salle de bains. Et chaque jour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner le couteau dans ses plaies, de considérer sa situation actuelle, de penser aux jours anciens, aux jours de gloire sous la bannière du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_Chaque jour, de n'importe quelle manière, je sombre.  
Tout ce que chacun dit me met en marche/arrêt._

Et malgré tout, malgré la roue qui avait tourné, elle restait là, ultime pilier véritable de la longue lignée Black. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à rester dans cette maison. Sa nièce Narcissa lui avait déjà proposé de s'installer au Manoir Malefoy, et c'était une proposition tentante, mais elle avait refusé, et l'avait répété à chaque nouvelle invitation. Cygnus et Druella s'étaient eux aussi repliés sur eux-mêmes, et elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur sa propre allure actuelle. Mais elle résistait. La demeure familiale ne périrait pas.

_Braquez une lampe sur moi, pour que chacun puisse voir que je resterai ici indéfiniment._

Les jours passaient indifféremment, les heures se ressemblaient toutes. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps; elle ne reconnaissait même plus les saisons, constamment murée dans son cher bastion.

_Le temps existe mais seulement sur vos poignets alors pas de panique. Les moments durent et les vies se perdent en un jour.  
Alors je vous en conjure: jetez vos montres, car il n'y a aucun temps à perdre. Et je vais rester ici indéfiniment._

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas immortelle, et que l'avenir de l'antique bâtisse se ferait alors plus incertain encore. Aussi, elle avait pris commande d'un tableau magique, un portrait trônant dans le vestibule, quasiment grandeur nature, qui projetterait un reflet d'elle-même quand elle ne pourrait plus s'y tenir en personne. Elle réalisa qu'elle était venue se placer devant sans même avoir eu conscience de se déplacer, perdue dans la contemplation de la toile tendue sur son cadre de bois-sorcier, pour l'instant vierge de toute image mais vibrant nettement de magie contenue, comme une puissance latente qui attendrait un signal pour se déployer…

Les rangées de fils savamment entrecroisés avaient comme un effet hypnotique, auquel elle ne résista pas longtemps…

Elle eut alors l'étrange sensation de se trouver en face d'elle-même, digne et intraitable, dominant son antre bien après que ses os soient tombés en poussière… La scène était baignée d'une douce auréole de magie, qui suintait littéralement de la pièce tissée.

_Et je vais rester ici alors laisse-moi juste exister.  
Maintenant je peux voir l'aura de mon reflet…_

Quoiqu'il arrive, et même si ses pires craintes devenaient réalité (que la maison tombe dans des mains sales, principalement), rien ni personne ne pourrait lutter contre la Glu Perpétuelle et la magie picturale. Elle défendrait son domaine jusqu'à la fin des temps!

_Et je vais rester ici indéfiniment, et je vais rester ici alors laisse-moi juste exister, indéfiniment, indéfiniment, indéfiniment, indéfiniment…_

Son frêle serviteur avait reparu, incapable de s'éloigner trop longtemps de sa maîtresse vénérée. Celle-ci l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, et, toujours captive du maëlstrom de visions vengeresses, elle éclata d'un rire dément, qui se répercuta aussitôt sur les épaules fripées du vieil elfe dans un accès de jubilation hystérique.

* * *

**_(1)_**: extrait de La Coupe de Feu, chapitre 24. 


	7. Madness Rock'n'Roll

**Les Neuf Danses du Bal de la Chute**

**Remerciements:** **Wanderin (/u/984670/)** et **Ashkelm (/u/1093714/)**, pour leurs relectures toujours efficaces et dévouées; ainsi qu'une mention spéciale pour **Crookshank (/u/749919/)** qui m'a aidé à trancher sur une question de grammaire.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR Rowling.

Ce **Rock de la Démence** est accompagné des paroles traduites et très librement adaptées de la chanson "**Helping Hand**", du groupe **Superbus**.

* * *

**7 : Madness Rock'n'Roll**

_"– Azkaban doit être un endroit horrible, murmura Harry.  
La mine sombre, Lupin approuva d'un signe de tête.  
– La forteresse est située sur un minuscule îlot au large des côtes, mais il n'y a même pas besoin de mur ou d'eau pour garder les prisonniers. Ils sont enfermés dans leur propre tête, incapables d'avoir la moindre pensée agréable. La plupart d'entre eux deviennent fous en quelques semaines."_

Tome 3, chapitre 10 (La carte du maraudeur)

_"Dans un coin de la cuisine, Croûtard, le rat du jeune Ronald Weasley, se gavait de morceaux de gâteau tombés à terre. Ce rat était dorloté par les enfants. Il était gras et dodu à souhait. C'est sans doute ce qui lui valait une vie aussi longue. Il était dans la famille de rouquins depuis cinq années. Une vie très longue, incroyablement longue, anormalement longue, pour un simple rat des champs. Un rat avec un doigt en moins, trouvé par le tout jeune Percy qui rêvait depuis longtemps d'avoir un animal bien à lui."_

L'étoile de plâtre ou l'effet gnome, de **Lulu-Cyfair** **_(grand merci à elle)_**, chapitre 1 **(/s/2244542/1)**.

* * *

.

La défaite, c'est déjà dur à avaler, mais c'était inévitable avec la disparition du Maître…  
La prison, c'est saumâtre, et rien que ces foutus barreaux suffisent à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange… Je crois que les Détraqueurs n'arrivent pas à me pomper mes souvenirs heureux, peut-être parce que mes joies sont toujours profondément, intégralement malsaines…  
Mes compagnons d'infortune n'ont pas l'air d'être bien coriaces. Je sais que le fiston Croupton est dans la cellule d'à-côté, mais il ne fait absolument aucun bruit. Je crois que mon petit mari est aussi dans le coin, je l'ai entendu hurler et sangloter – il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, finalement je l'avais surestimé, le Lestrange…  
J'imagine que les Détraqueurs se gorgent de la faiblesse de ce ramassis d'incapables et font la fine bouche quand ils arrivent à ma cellule. Je dois avoir un goût aigre…

Je ressasse donc mes jours de gloire en toute impunité, et aucun de mes méfaits si jubilatoires ne m'est sorti de l'esprit. Je les ai tous encore en tête, je les revis comme si j'y étais… Mais j'ai perdu de ma superbe. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être la même, d'avoir laissé ma véritable personnalité derrière moi en même temps que ma liberté et ma dignité…

Car parfois je reviens à moi, comme si je sortais d'une longue transe, et alors je me rends compte que j'étais en train de me taper la tête contre le mur ou une autre ânerie de ce genre… Alors je prends conscience que pendant tout ce temps, toutes ces périodes où je m'oublie moi-même, je ne suis qu'une furie gigotant, agitée comme une puce, hyperactive… Surexcitée, presque euphorique… J'explose avec la force de l'énergie du désespoir!

Et le pire, c'est que je crois bien que mes éclairs de lucidité se font de plus en plus rares…

¤§¤

– Hé? Hé! C'est toi, Barty, à côté? Je sais que c'est toi, Bart! Je t'entends, tu sais? Hé! Pourquoi tu te renfonces dans le coin de ta cage? Je t'ai connu moins avare de ma compagnie, Bart!

_Tu cours, cours, tu t'enfuis, tu as peur de moi – tu dis  
Que je devrais voir un docteur  
Tu trouves, trouves, trouves que je suis cinglée  
Et maintenant tu as tellement peur de moi_

– Hé, tu t'souviens du Bal d'Halloween de Pré-au-Lard?! Hein? Chuis sûre que tu t'en souviens, Bart! Ah ah, t'étais encore puceau, à l'époque! Allez, quoi, tu vas pas me tourner le dos maintenant qu'on est tous les deux dans la même poisse, vieux!

_Mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main  
Quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi_

– Bon, c'est vrai, on est pas restés ensemble longtemps, je jouais au défilé, en ce temps-là, – ah, le bon vieux temps… – mais t'étais quand même bien content que je t'aie remarqué un petit moment, pas vrai? Allez, quoi, sois sympa, viens me parler…

_Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main  
Quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi_

– Hé, vieux, t'es vraiment trop triste, là… Du punch, du punch! Regarde-moi! Fais comme moi!

_Je saute, saute, saute, saute dans tous les sens,  
Je saute, saute, saute, saute partout en l'air_

– Et, tu sais, mon pote, t'as raison de dire que je suis folle, mais on le devient tous, non? J'étais quand même pas comme ça, avant. Tu dis rien, ça veut dire "si", ça, hein?! Tu charries, c'est moi qui te le dis! J'étais juste délurée, mais pas en plein délire.

_Car je sais que je suis cinglée, je sais que je suis feignante,  
Je sais vraiment tout ce qu'il y a à savoir de moi;  
J'ai besoin d'un docteur, j'ai besoin d'une sœur,  
J'ai besoin de quelqu'un  
Qui puisse prendre soin de moi  
Mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main  
Quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi_

– Yeah, vive Halloween! Salut, Bart! On danse?

_Lève-toi, lève-toi, prend-moi la main, ramène-moi direct dans le groupe,  
Debout, debout, prend-moi la main, ramène-moi direct dans le groupe;  
Bouger; tu me fais danser, chanter fort,  
Voler, quitter le sol, aller plus haut.  
Plus haut, je vais plus haut._

¤§¤§¤§¤

A des kilomètres de là, sous l'air libre de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, un petit rongeur tristounet gisait piteusement dans les fourrés. Il n'était pas encore crevé, mais ce n'était qu'une affaire de temps, et il le savait très bien. Trop bien, même. Il n'avait plus la moindre force, il était trop affaibli… Aucune chance.

_Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main  
Quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi_

En percevant les vibrations d'une cavalcade effrénée, il crut qu'il serait finalement achevé par les sabots d'un jeune cheval fou, mais les pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui.

"Oh, le pauvre petit rat!"

L'animal souleva laborieusement ses paupières pour poser un regard mouillé sur un rouquin à lunettes, un galopin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, en dépit de son expression incroyablement sérieuse. Il se tenait le menton en inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'air méditatif.

"Comme j'aimerais que tu sois à moi… Je te soignerais et je m'occuperais de toi, je ferais attention à te mettre à l'abri de mes frères, et je ne me servirais jamais de toi pour jouer à la balle!  
Mais Maman et Papa ne voudront pas…"

Une étincelle d'espoir avait jailli au fond des yeux de la créature épuisée.

Bon sang, tope-là, mon pote! Je serai un gentil raton bien sage! Je ne grignoterai pas n'importe quoi, je dormirai sur tes genoux, je me laisserai même trimballer dans tes poches, je… je…

_Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main  
Quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi_

"Oh, et puis zut! J'en ai trop envie. J'arriverai bien à convaincre Papa et Maman. Attention, ça va peut-être te secouer un peu… Oh là là, tu as des puces, c'est pas bon pour moi, ça… J'apprendrai à te les enlever… Tu seras mon nouveau copain! Mon animal de compagnie à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Je m'appelle Percy. Comment je vais t'appeler, toi? Euh… Paillasson? Non, c'est nul! Euh… Crou… Croute? ...Croûtard? Oui! Croûtard!"

Le rat ferma les yeux de soulagement et léchouilla avec reconnaissance les doigts qui l'emportaient vers une nouvelle vie.


	8. Childish Farandol

**Les Neuf Danses du Bal de la Chute**

**Remerciements:** **Wanderin (/u/984670/)** et **Ashkelm (/u/1093714/)**, pour leurs relectures toujours aussi amicales.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR Rowling.

Cette **Farandole Enfantine** est accompagnée des paroles traduites et très librement adaptées de la chanson "**All Souls Night**" de **Loreena McKennitt**.

* * *

**8. Childish Farandol**

_"Le jour du cinquième anniversaire de Dudley, la tante Marge avait donné des coups de canne dans les tibias de Harry pour l'empêcher de gagner aux chaises musicales."_

Tome 3, chapitre 1 (Hibou express)

_"Ca n'a rien de drôle, dit Ron d'un ton féroce. Quand j'avais trois ans, Fred a changé mon ours en peluche en une grosse araignée répugnante sous prétexte que j'avais cassé son balai miniature. Toi non plus, tu ne les aimerais pas si l'ours en peluche que tu serrais contre toi s'était retrouvé tout à coup avec plein de pattes et…Parcouru d'un frisson, il s'interrompit."_

Tome 2, chapitre 9 (l'Avertissement)

* * *

. 

C'était une fin de soirée comme les autres au 4, Privet Drive. Pendant que les Dursley s'installaient confortablement devant le journal télévisé, Harry, le rejeton indésirable, débarrassait la table, faisait la vaisselle et balayait la cuisine. Lorsqu'il put enfin retourner dans le salon, la plupart des gros titres avaient déjà été développés, comme tous les soirs.

Il s'installa sans un bruit sur sa chaise habituelle, au bout de la table du salon. Il aurait eu la place de se mettre sur le canapé, car sa petite carrure aurait trouvé son compte dans le petit espace qui restait entre les masses imposantes de Vernon et Dudley sous lesquelles s'affaissait légèrement le robuste sofa, mais ceux-ci ne le lui auraient jamais autorisé et de toute façon, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne voyait pas très bien l'écran mais il pouvait s'appuyer sur les commentaires pour suivre autant que possible, et il préférait se tenir à l'écart des Dursley chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Coincée dans l'angle entre le canapé et la porte-fenêtre, Pétunia raccommodait grossièrement une vieux bermuda de Dudley usé jusqu'à la corde, qui rejoindrait bientôt les autres pantalons informes et démesurés de Harry.

Après un sujet sur la tournée de concerts d'un groupe de rock à la mode et un autre sur le mouvement de grève des postiers dans le Sussex, le journaliste lança un reportage qui éveilla grandement l'intérêt de Harry, autant que les reniflements indignés du couple Dursley: c'était la veille de la Toussaint, et Halloween était fêtée partout en Angleterre, provoquant des nuées de gamins insolents qui écumaient leur quartier en quémandant bonbons et autres sucreries, sous peine de mauvais sorts qu'ils auraient été bien incapables de jeter – ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grincer les dentitions (excepté celle de Dudley, baignant déjà dans sa salive), devant Harry.

Mais leur malaise augmenta encore quand le reporter se mit à parler de bandes d'hurluberlus qui souhaitaient remettre en valeur les origines celtiques et païennes de cette fête. Ainsi, des dizaines d'illuminés crapahutaient à cœur joie dans les vertes collines du Royaume-Uni, allumaient des feux de joie et cabriolaient jusqu'à plus soif. On prêtait toutes sortes de rumeurs à ces manifestations, mais malheureusement le lieutenant de police interrogé n'avait rien trouvé à en dire. Le journaliste, dépité, termina son reportage sur une dernière remarque suffisante, tandis que derrière lui s'étalait le spectacle des collines du Kent – où se trouvait cette année la plus grande concentration de ce phénomène – piquetées de feux clignotants dans la nuit tombante.

_Les feux de joie parsèment les courbes des collines  
Des silhouettes dansent en cercle  
Pour battre ce rythme contre les échos d'obscurité  
En se mouvant sur le son païen_

¤§¤§¤

Dans une modeste masure perdue dans la campagne moldue, une famille de sorciers s'était réunie autour d'un bon feu, dont quelques étincelles avaient donné vie à un cercle de citrouilles soigneusement évidées et sculptées pour l'occasion. Leur nombre réduit ne leur permettait pas de danses, mais la bonne humeur n'était pas en reste et les plaisanteries allaient bon train. Il y avait là une honorable grand-mère, son petit-fils timide et maladroit, et un couple de parents proches…

Mais on sentait un vide implacable, une absence flagrante qui pesait plus lourd encore qu'à l'ordinaire…  
Au bout d'un moment, quand les conversations se tarirent et que ce poids tomba encore un peu plus sur les épaules, l'aïeule n'y tint plus et se mit à parler, parfois interrompue par des questions du jeune garçon, ou bien Algie et Enid qui ajoutaient quelque chose.

Le petit Neville qui n'avait que cinq ans écoutait de toutes ses oreilles, et buvait ces paroles qui faisaient revivre ses parents, eux qui n'étaient pas morts mais avaient perdu la raison, ses parents qui lui manquaient tant, ses parents qui ne vivraient plus jamais une veillée d'Halloween comme avant…

_Quelque part du fond d'un souvenir caché  
Des images flottent devant mes yeux,  
De nuits à l'odeur de paille et de feux de joie  
Et de danses jusqu'à l'aube_

_Je peux apercevoir les lumières au loin  
Tremblantes dans leur sombre cape de nuit;  
Les bougies, les lanternes dansent, dansent  
Une valse pendant la Nuit des Esprits…_

¤§¤§¤

Les sorciers du petit village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule n'étaient pas en reste, et les feux de plusieurs familles ornaient les collines des traditionnels feux de joie. L'un de ces foyers avait même poussé jusqu'aux extrêmes les plus extravagants des rites anciens… C'était que le père Lovegood était sacrément féru de ce genre de fêtes! Sa femme avait laissé ses expériences derrière elle pour quelques heures, et la petite Luna était aux anges…

_Les lignes de tiges de maïs courbées dans l'ombre  
Restent hautes alors que les flammes bondissent;  
Le chevalier vert tient la boule de houx  
Pour montrer où le vieil an passe_

¤§¤§¤

Poudlard était aussi de la fête, et cette année, rien n'avait été laissé de côté.  
Après avoir fait bombance dans la Grande Salle où un somptueux festin avait été servi, l'école toute entière sortit dans le parc. Les lampions et les citrouilles s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup, révélant la pelouse parsemée de paillettes argentées en un bel écho de la pleine lune qui jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages au-dessus d'eux.  
Des feux de joie s'embrasèrent aussitôt après, répondant à l'appel des lumières qui jalonnaient les collines environnantes.  
Alors, l'orchestre se mit à jouer et le Bal commença…

Dès la première gigue, cette piste de danse ouverte à l'air libre fut traversée par une tornade vive et bigarrée: c'était l'aîné Weasley et sa cavalière, l'étonnante Tonks, qui s'amusait à changer d'apparence à chaque refrain…

_Je peux apercevoir les lumières au loin  
Tremblantes dans leur sombre cape de nuit;  
Les bougies, les lanternes dansent, dansent  
Une valse pendant la Nuit des Esprits…_

Pendant ce temps, Charlie Weasley batifolait au-dessus des feux de joie. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait le faire, parce qu'il avait passé toutes ses vacances de première année en famille; et sa mère ne le laissait jamais s'approcher trop près du feu…

¤§¤§¤

En ce moment même, elle surveillait justement le feu de joie allumé dans le jardin du Terrier, entourée de son mari et de ses plus jeunes enfants.  
Le sage Percy était occupé à trier et compter leur récolte de bonbons. Fred et George, les jumeaux, caracolaient autour du feu en entraînant à leur suite Ron et Ginny, qui n'avaient que cinq et quatre ans. Ron se méfiait de Fred, qui s'était moqué de lui plus tôt dans la soirée en faisant griller une araignée dodue juste sous son nez.

Tout ce petit monde s'amusait beaucoup, et leurs parents savouraient ce répit qui leur était accordé. Quand on avait une progéniture aussi fournie et débordante de vitalité que la leur, on apprenait à reconnaître ces rares instants de tranquillité et en profiter.  
Et si Halloween était une soirée de joie, de danses et de feux, elle avait pris un tout autre ton pour Arthur et Molly, une teinte de mélancolie et de sombres souvenirs…

Là, main dans la main, ils repensaient à ceux qu'ils avaient perdu, aux terribles épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, ensemble, pendant cette période de sinistre mémoire… Et c'était comme si la famille et les amis partis étaient de retour, juste pour une nuit…

_Debout sur le pont au-dessus  
Du fleuve qui part vers la mer;  
Le vent est empli de mille voix,  
Elles traversent le pont et moi_

¤§¤§¤

Car c'était la veillée d'Halloween, la nuit où les âmes des morts rendaient visite aux vivants, la Nuit des Esprits.

Et, quelque part au creux des collines, prudemment à l'écart de leurs guirlandes de feux de joie, un loup d'une espèce bien particulière hurlait sa peine à la lune, la mémoire pleine du temps passé et révolu où l'amitié l'aidait à oublier sa pénible condition.

_Je peux apercevoir les lumières au loin  
Tremblantes dans leur sombre cape de nuit;  
Les bougies, les lanternes dansent, dansent  
Une valse pendant la Nuit des Esprits…_


	9. Clôture: Chaotic Choregraphy

**Les Neuf Danses du Bal de la Chute**

**Remerciements:** **Wanderin (/u/984670/)** et **Ashkelm (/u/1093714/)**, pour leurs relectures toujours aussi amicales.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR Rowling.

Cette **Chorégraphie Chaotique** est accompagnée des paroles traduites et très librement adaptées de la chanson "**L'odeur animale**" du groupe **Hooverphonic**_(seul le titre est en français, à l'origine: je n'ai pas triché!)_.

* * *

**9. Clôture: Chaotic Choregraphy**

_"Queudver a d'étranges affinités avec les rats, n'est-ce pas, Queudver? Ses répugnants amis lui ont révélé l'existence, au fond d'une forêt d'Albanie, d'un endroit qu'ils évitaient soigneusement car, souvent, de petits animaux comme eux y mouraient prématurément après qu'une ombre noire eut pris possession de leur corps…"_

_"Je me souviens seulement d'avoir lutté, sans repos, sans relâche, instant après instant, pour exister… Je me suis installé dans une forêt lointaine et j'ai attendu… Sans aucun doute, l'un de mes fidèles Mangemorts allait essayer de me retrouver… L'un d'eux viendrait et accomplirait le travail magique que j'étais incapable de faire moi-même pour me rendre un corps… Mais j'ai attendu en vain."_

Tome 4, chapitre 33 (Les Mangemorts)

_"Après avoir retrouvé mes forces, je ne pensais plus qu'à rejoindre mon maître… à retourner auprès de lui pour me mettre à son service.  
Comment a fait votre père pour vois faire obéir? Demanda Dumbledore.  
Il m'a soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium, répondit Croupton. J'étais sans cesse sous son contrôle. Je devais porter nuit et jour une cape d'invisibilité et l'elfe de maison ne me quittait pas."_

Tome 4, chapitre 35 (Veritaserum)

* * *

. 

La forêt est en Albanie, mais les seules créatures qui y vivent ne portent pas d'intérêt à ces choses-là. La vie animale a d'autres préoccupations: trouver un abri, de quoi subsister, suivre son instinct de survie… Être le prédateur ou la proie, telle est la question.

Malgré tout, ils ont conscience de cette ombre noire qui planent tout autour d'eux et qu'ils ne comprennent pas; ce phénomène qui se répète régulièrement: un petit être est pris de panique, puis sa flamme de vie décline, comme obscurcie par un ténébreux fléau…

_Ressentir le besoin de s'interroger  
Tout au fond  
Répondre à ses besoins premiers  
Au plus profond_

Cette ombre sinistre qui s'introduit dans les corps impuissants et les fait mourir de peur et d'épuisement, mais qui s'acharne à recommencer, encore et toujours… Une âme damnée qui souffre encore de sa défaite, du coup le plus dur qu'elle ait jamais encaissé… De la chute de son empire, de l'abandon de ses fidèles…

_On erre au bord du lac de larmes  
Et on sent l'odeur de notre peur  
Tout au fond  
Au plus profond_

¤§¤§¤§¤

La maison est en Angleterre, mais l'homme n'en a que faire. Son seul désir est d'en partir, d'aller chercher par tous les chemins son Maître blessé qui doit attendre son heure, caché quelque part… Pendant que lui est retenu prisonnier, alors qu'il n'aspire qu'à voler à son secours… Pendant que les autres sont retenus à Azkaban, ou pire, qu'ils ont retourné leur veste sans vergogne…  
Ces misérables ont bafoué le sang pur qui coule dans leurs veines, quel ignoble gâchis…

Il aimerait tant réussir à se libérer de cette emprise qui l'avilie… Ne plus dépendre de ce sortilège qui entrave tous ses gestes… S'affranchir de tout ce qui en lui obéit aux méprisables ordres, aux impératifs humiliants…

Prendre la fuite et redevenir un Mangemort fier et digne, retrouver Nagini, l'emblématique reptile qui effrayait tant les fidèles les plus faibles, et aujourd'hui les plus faux…

_Toutes ces choses rampantes qui donnent la chair de poule  
Au plus profond_

Quitter cette maison où tout lui rappelle sa pauvre mère, planter là son pire ennemi qui se trouve être son père, se débarrasser de cette vieille elfe de maison qui joue encore la nourrice à son âge…  
Tellement besoin d'être plus fort…

_Ressentir la rage de vivre  
Tout au fond_

¤§¤§¤§¤

Au-dessus de la forêt, le ciel s'assombrit. Dans les frondaisons profondes, les ténèbres s'intensifient. Un long grondement sourd brise le silence trop lourd, attisant une angoisse ancestrale tandis que les nuées ne sont plus que cendre et suie. L'orage menace depuis trop longtemps sans éclater, et retient son souffle avec une terreur irraisonnée, en total état d'alerte…

_Notre monde est couvert de nuages  
Au plus profond_

Dans les feuilles mortes agitées d'un frisson nerveux, un spectre inquiétant erre et rôde, ombre parmi les ombres. Il se morfond dans son amertume, et la peur qui l'entoure l'a gagné lui aussi. Il est seul, inexorablement seul. Personne ne viendra donc le chercher? Qu'attendent ses fidèles serviteurs pour le retrouver? Il ne peut pas s'exposer plus, le danger est encore trop proche… Ou plutôt, il est encore bien trop faible pour y faire face sans soutien…

Et si l'occasion qu'il attend ne se présentait jamais? Il ne peut pas être abandonné à ce point… Comment sortir de cette impasse, en ce cas?  
Toute cette histoire est si lugubrement désespérante… Tout ce chemin, tous ces efforts, tous ces combats pour atteindre l'immortalité, pour vaincre la mort et la dépasser… Tout ça pour se retrouver forcé à cette fuite misérable… Les poings liés par la lâcheté inopinée de ses vassaux… Tout ça pour être réduit à seulement survivre, impuissant et condamné…

_On erre au bord de notre océan de larmes  
On tente de cacher notre peur glacée  
Tout au fond  
Au plus profond_


End file.
